


Consequences

by whoknows



Series: were'verse [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes up slowly. Tommy can tell, partially because he knows that Adam usually wakes up slowly and partially because he can smell Adam coming out of his REM cycle.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have to wait long for Adam to try pulling his arms down, and the shiver of excitement that goes through him when Adam realizes he can’t is something that he has absolutely no control over.</p>
<p>“What?” Adam mumbles, opening his eyes and looking around the room. He tries pulling his wrists down again, and then his scent changes from sleepy to pissed in less than three seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This story is part three of a series and was posted [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=40344#t40344). The original prompt was:
> 
> Could I get a supernatural AU with submissive werecheetah!Tommy and dominant/Alpha-any-other-flavor-were!Adam please?

Adam wakes up slowly. Tommy can tell, partially because he knows that Adam usually wakes up slowly and partially because he can smell Adam coming out of his REM cycle.

He doesn’t have to wait long for Adam to try pulling his arms down, and the shiver of excitement that goes through him when Adam realizes he can’t is something that he has absolutely no control over.

“What?” Adam mumbles, opening his eyes and looking around the room. He tries pulling his wrists down again, and then his scent changes from sleepy to pissed in less than three seconds.

Tommy makes himself smaller instinctively, curling his legs underneath him on the chair despite the fact that he knows there’s no way that Adam’s getting out of those handcuffs, at least not without Tommy leaving him the key.

He swallows the whimper that wants to escape his throat when Adam’s eyes land on him and harden. “Tommy,” is all Adam says, but his tone, expectant and impatient, makes it clear that Tommy has about five seconds to start explaining or else the punishment’s gonna be severe.

Tommy doesn’t answer, despite his cheetah practically throwing itself at Adam with its belly exposed. His cheetah doesn’t understand why he’s doing this, and he really doesn’t have the time to try explaining again.

He unfolds himself from the chair and strips out of his pants and shirt on his way to the bed, leaving him naked and completely exposed to Adam’s eyes.

It’s a decent distraction. Adam’s eyes trail over his body, just like they always do, giving Tommy time to rip open the condom and let the packaging fall to the floor.

“No,” Adam says firmly, once he sees the condom in Tommy’s hand. They’ve never actually fucked with a condom, probably because Adam’s wolf is too possessive for that, but they’re about to find out for sure.

Tommy just ignores Adam’s protests and climbs onto the bed, settling onto his knees beside Adam’s hips. Adam’s already half hard, which Tommy’s grateful for. It means he has to do less work, which gives Adam less time to talk him out of this.

And it probably wouldn’t take very long to talk him out of it, at this point. Tommy’s cheetah doesn’t like this sudden shift in the power balance, which makes his human side uneasy. It’s a vicious cycle that he can’t stop.

He pushes past the fear, though. He’s been talking himself into it for the past three weeks, and he finally got up the guts to do it earlier today. It’s not like he can go back, either, not at this point, when Adam clearly knows what he’s planning to do.

He jerks Adam off for a minute, until he’s completely hard, ignoring the sound of Adam’s voice altogether, because if he listens he’s probably going to stop.

And he doesn’t want to stop.

Once Adam’s good and hard, he rolls the condom down, grateful for the way that his hand doesn’t shake. He opened himself up in the bathroom earlier with the door closed firmly, so Adam wouldn’t hear him and wake up.

So as soon as the condom’s down he straddles Adam’s hips, reaching behind him with hands that are suddenly shaking a little and lines them up.

“Tommy,” Adam says, more of a rasp than anything, and for some reason it catches Tommy’s attention, penetrating through the hazy fog Tommy’s seeing in his head when all of Adam’s orders couldn’t.

Tommy pauses, thighs shaking with the effort of holding him up like this. Adam swallows, and Tommy watches it absently. “If you do this there’s gonna be consequences,” Adam says quietly.

Tommy sinks down slowly in response.  
Adam’s wrists jerk, like he’s still trying to get them free, but Tommy really can’t pay attention to that, not when Adam’s dick is stretching him open, slow and inescapable.

When his ass settles on Adam’s hips, the whimper he’d been trying to keep in finally escapes, and just like that, Adam’s spurred into motion.

“Fuck,” Adam groans, and Tommy puts one hand onto Adam’s stomach while Adam drags his knees up until his feet are flat on the bed and starts thrusting.

Starts fucking Tommy. From the bottom.

Which really isn’t fair, and kind of defeats the purpose of this entire experience, but Tommy’s cheetah is overjoyed, and as much as he prides himself on not letting his cheetah control him, this is really, _really_ good. 

So Tommy braces himself and helps as much as possible, watching Adam’s expressions flit across his face through half lidded eyes.

It feels dreamier than their sex usually does, probably because Adam can’t get much leverage like this, so his thrusts are sharp and shallow, not getting as deep as he normally does.

At least, it feels dreamier until Adam starts talking.

“Gonna have to put you over my knee later,” he murmurs, pulling on the handcuffs again, but it’s absently this time, like he’s just testing to make sure they haven’t magically disappeared. “Teach you a lesson about respecting your Alpha.”

Tommy bites his lower lip and lets his eyes flutter close, riding Adam’s thrusts more than he’s riding Adam’s dick. He doesn’t have anything to say to that other than _I do_ , but he doubts that would go over very well right now, so he doesn’t bother.

“Because you think you already do,” Adam continues like he can read Tommy’s mind, voice deepening to a growl, “but that’s just a pretty little lie you’ve been telling yourself, isn’t it baby? And I’m gonna show you how to _properly_ respect your Alpha later.”

Tommy shivers, moving a little faster. This is not exactly what he’d been hoping for when he started this, but it’s close enough, so he grips his own dick at the base and starts jerking off.

His own hand feels good against his skin, and he jerks off very carefully. It’s been a while since he’s got himself off, so he takes his time with it, relearning all of the things he likes best.

He likes it slow, he remembers. Slow means there’s more sensation to enjoy, and normally he likes it with a little more lube than this, likes to make things a little slicker, but this is good too, hot friction on his dick sending little waves of pleasure down his spine. 

He also really likes the scrape of his thumbnail just below the head of his dick, which he didn’t really remember until right now, and the sound it forces out of him is raw and surprised.

Adam’s answering sound is also raw, and he rams up into Tommy’s ass a little harder, trying and failing to gain more leverage. Tommy licks his lower lip and jerks off a little faster, matching the pace of Adam’s thrusts, and it only takes him another minute to start coming, heat building in the base of his spine and spilling out of his dick.

By the time he’s finished coming Adam’s still snapping his hips up viciously, the muscles in his arms working as he jerks at the handcuffs like he’s seriously trying to break them.

Tommy breaths out a soft sigh and leans forward to let Adam take his mouth. Adam attacks him with bruising kisses immediately, trying to get some control back. He mostly fails, because Tommy’s always heavier after he comes, but his thrusts become erratic quickly, and soon enough he starts coming.

Tommy can feel the pulsing of Adam’s cock in his ass, but with the condom it feels different. Not as slick. Not as hot.

Not as good.

He takes a minute to catch his breath before lifting up carefully, easing Adam’s cock out of him. Adam watches him with sleepy eyes, body gone lax now that he’s come.

“Gonna uncuff me now?” Adam murmurs. Tommy deals with the condom and then struggles into his jeans, trying to get his legs to work properly. Riding Adam used a lot more muscles than he thought it would.  
He doesn’t answer Adam’s question until he’s fully dressed. “No,” he says, going back to the bed and arranging the sheet over Adam’s hips. He’s not going for artful, but when he steps back he’s got to admit that it is. 

He looks his fill and then heads to the door. “Tommy,” Adam says sharply, pulling out his best Alpha voice. Tommy curls his fingers into his palms and resists the urge to go back.

“I’m gonna get someone to come unlock you in a minute,” Tommy says, yanking the door open and scrambling out before Adam can reply.

He can feel Adam’s anger all the way down the hall.

 

His phone goes off in his pocket twenty three times in the three hour drive on the bus. He doesn’t answer any of the calls. He doesn’t want to be yelled at for letting Taylor be the one to walk in on Adam naked, handcuffed to the headboard, with the room reeking of sex.

It’s kind of a funny picture, though, at least in his head.

 

He manages to avoid Adam right up until sound check, courtesy of being smart enough to get on the band bus and not on Adam’s, but afterwards Adam grabs him before he can make a break for it. 

Adam doesn’t say anything, just drags Tommy down the hall to his dressing room in silence. Tommy follows dociley, wrist held tight in Adam’s grip. His cheetah is ready to roll over just from Adam’s grip on him, and his human side isn’t far behind, so he just gives in for the moment, lets Adam sweep him along.

The hall feels endless, and by the time they finally get to their destination, Tommy’s hard. Adam is, too, if his scent is any indication. 

Tommy opens his mouth to explain as the door clicks shut behind them, but Adam’s already slamming him face first against the wall. He whimpers and closes his eyes while Adam grabs both of his wrists in one big hand and holds them behind him.

His jeans pool around his feet with his boxers and Adam’s free hand strokes in the valley in between Tommy’s ass cheeks before taking hold of Tommy’s cock.

Tommy moans into the wall in front of him, dick jerking from Adam’s touch, and then the hand’s gone. Adam’s weight leaves his back, and Tommy’s left blinking stupidly at the flaking paint.

He doesn’t even feel the cock ring at first.

“You’re gonna keep that on, baby,” Adam says, turning him around and tipping Tommy’s head up. Tommy looks up at him and then glances down his own body, looking at the ring nestled around his cock and balls. 

His hand drifts down and touches it on its own accord, feeling the coolness of the plastic contrasting with the heat of his cock. “Adam,” he says shakily, looking back up. Adam kisses him, both hands framing Tommy’s face, and it’s bizarrely gentle, at odds with the anger Tommy can still smell radiating off of him.

“Consequences,” Adam reminds him, kissing him one more time before pulling his jeans back up for him. He pats Tommy’s ass once and sends him on his way.

 

Tommy starts the show hard, and by the time Fever rolls around that hasn’t changed. He steps up onto the first step and faces the audience, waiting for Adam to come down.

He doesn’t have to wait long, and he nuzzles right into him, not even bothering to wait for Adam to reach for him. His cheetah is begging for some contact – ideally the kind that involves being wrapped up by Adam and kept warm and safe and loved.

And Adam gives it to him in _spades_. He stops on the step above Tommy and wraps an arm around his shoulders, so Tommy leans back and closes his eyes a little, watching the crowd scream while Adam finishes his line.

Then Adam steps onto Tommy’s level, arm sliding around to his back, and suddenly they’re kissing, open-mouthed and wet and shockingly intense.

Adam misses the entire next verse, and by the time he finally pulls away Tommy’s gone from hard to about to come despite the cock ring.

But the look Adam’s giving him makes it pretty clear that the punishment’s gonna be severe if he does, so he stumbles back into his spot and somehow manages to get himself under control.

He spends the rest of the show practically radiating sex pheromones despite his attempts to control himself, and it makes Adam stalk him around the stage, never letting him out of his eyesight.  
There’s also the grinding incident, which Tommy can’t think about for too long or else it makes his heart beat triple.

By the time they get off stage, Tommy’s practically floating on a cloud of endorphins. He lets Adam guide him to his dressing room, stumbling every so often because he keeps trying to look behind him at Adam’s face.

He blinks and they’re inside, and he’s being laid out on the couch and stripped of his clothes. Adam’s weight is crushing him into the cushions a second later, and they’re kissing again while Adam’s putting lube slick fingers inside him, stretching him out.

It isn’t until Adam’s been fucking him for a while that Tommy realizes that this _is_ his punishment.

He’s not going to get to come. That’s what the cock ring means. Adam’s gonna use him and put him away wet, and that’s going to be the end of it.

The realization is probably more shocking than it should be. Aside from that first time, Adam’s almost made it his mission to make Tommy come before him every single time. Being the sub to Adam’s Alpha has meant that the sex is mainly about Tommy’s pleasure, because Adam will get off on knowing he’s getting Tommy off.

But this time is all about Adam, and he makes sure that Tommy’s aware of it. His thrusts are much harder than they usually are, which is saying something, because he’s never really gentle. He’s never treated Tommy like he’s fragile in bed, but this is a whole new level.

This isn’t even what Tommy would call pleasure. This is what Tommy would call _pain_ , and yeah, okay, maybe Adam was right about him liking it rough, because he’s still hard. But in his defense, his cheetah is hardwired to respond to Adam’s wolf taking control like this, so it’s not really his fault.

He could probably still get there, probably still come even with the cock ring on, and for a minute he even thinks that he might, but the smell of Adam’s displeasure overpowers it, and he comes down from the edge relatively quickly.

It kind of hurts, coming down from the edge. His body is ready to come, but his mind’s not gonna let that happen without Adam’s permission, and he definitely doesn’t have that. He has to grab onto his cheetah in order to get the strength to back down, but he manages.

He’s really fucking proud of himself for it, too, which Adam must pick up on it, because he croons, “good, good boy,” at Tommy. And yeah, that is a little unnecessary, but there’s no sting in it. 

Relationships between weres are different from relationships between non-weres, and Tommy’s been in this particular relationship long enough to know that Adam means it as a compliment, not as an insult, so he takes it as one.

Adam bites down on the hollow of Tommy’s throat and starts coming, and it’s as good as it was every other time they’ve done it bare. Tommy can feel the slick pulses of Adam’s cock, buried deep in his ass, and the scent is so much better when there’s no latex barrier between them.

Adam doesn’t pull out for a couple minutes, giving them time to catch their breath. 

And just like always, Tommy’s breathing pattern slows down to match Adam’s post-sex drowsiness.

“Three days for the condom,” Adam says once they’re curled up as best they can on the tiny couch. “Four for the handcuffs. A week total.”

For a second, Tommy honestly doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

Until he realizes that he’s still wearing the cock ring. He’s still mostly hard, although a lot of his enthusiasm has died down. 

He can’t believe he actually forgot about it.

“A week?” he asks, more to himself than anything. He hasn’t gone a week without coming since he _started_ coming. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do it.

“A week,” Adam agrees. “Once you’re calm I’m gonna take this off,” he swipes the pad of his thumb over the plastic of the ring, “and then you’re gonna control yourself the rest of the time.”

“Control myself?” Tommy asks, and this time he’s asking Adam, because he really doesn’t think he can do that.

Adam’s expression is unyielding, though. “Control yourself. And I’m gonna know if you don’t, you know that, right baby?”

Tommy nods dumbly, because of course he knows, but he’s not really processing anything other than _a week without coming_.  
“And you’re going to be good, because you know I want you to,” Adam murmurs, burying a hand in Tommy’s hair and scraping his nails along his scalp. Tommy purrs a little and arches his back, the week without coming almost entirely forgotten, just like that.

Almost.

 

It doesn’t get bad until the next day. They haven’t really had time to do anything lately, so Tommy barely even notices that he hasn’t come in two days at first.

He missed it a little when he woke up curled in the bed with Adam, because he’s used to getting off pretty much as soon as he wakes up, but he’s made of stronger stuff than that, so he didn’t even whine about it.

Not that he’s whining about it now – this is his fault, and he knows that. This isn’t what he had in mind when he was pushing against the boundaries Adam set, but it’s still good.

There’s still the tiniest part of him that doesn’t really believe that Adam loves him, though, or that Adam’s going to keep him. He knows that he doesn’t really fit into other people’s expectations of what a sub is supposed to be like, and all the talking in the world isn’t going to convince that tiny little part of him that he’s Adam’s for better or for worse.

When he was growing up his mom used to tell him all the time that he’d find an Alpha who loved him for who he was, and that the definitions of sub and Alpha that were in books and dictionaries weren’t always right. That there was room for him to be himself, and that he’d find other people who didn’t fit into the boxes society wanted to put them in.

He never doubted her, but it took a long time to actually find those people. Sometimes he still has trouble wrapping his head around it. And he grew up with mostly non-weres, so he’s constantly getting surprised by the knowing looks he gets every time he stumbles out of a room after Adam’s fucked him, because everyone can smell it on him. He’s never had to deal with that before.

And now he’s trying to deal with the sympathetic looks that he’s getting from other weres who can smell that he hasn’t come in two days and that he really, _really_ wants to.

None of the other Alphas on the tour are stupid enough to try to offer him release, but he can tell that they can smell it better than any of the others can, so he spends the day doing his best to hide from Neil and Sasha and Brooke and a couple of the sound guys, but especially Neil.

Because hello, awkward.

Hiding combined with Adam being gone for most of the day doing promo stuff makes him miserable, and being miserable always makes him tired, so he finds himself a nice quiet corner and curls up to take a nap.

 

He wakes up to tasty smelling fingers being held under his nose, so he laps at them eagerly, fucking his tongue down in between each of them to make sure he gets all of that awesomeness. 

It tastes like rare steak, complete with the juices and everything, so he sucks the fingers into his mouth to make sure all the taste is gone before letting them pop back out.

He makes a face when he looks up and sees Adam laughing at him a little, curling back up on his side, facing the wall stubbornly. Adam knows that his cheetah always comes out more when he’s upset, he doesn’t have to laugh.

“No, baby, I wasn’t laughing at you,” Adam says, trailing spit slick fingers down the back of Tommy’s neck. Tommy twitches but doesn’t pull away. “When was the last time you ate? You should get something to eat before we go on.”

Reluctantly, Tommy rolls away from the wall and stands up. Adam folds him into a hug before he can dart away, though, so Tommy presses his face into Adam’s bare throat and inhales deeply.

He smells like he always does, like the cologne that he wears that Tommy can never remember the name of and a little bit of sweat, like warmth and home.

For the first time since Adam left in the morning, Tommy starts to relax, letting his muscles unwind. “So good for me,” Adam murmurs into his ear. Tommy nods, even though it wasn’t a question, because he was good for Adam. Didn’t touch or anything, aside from when he couldn’t avoid it.

Adam hugs him close for another few seconds before pulling back and lacing their fingers together. “Come on, let’s get you some food,” he says, pulling Tommy down the hall.  
Tommy follows, because what else would he do?

 

The next day is even worse. It’s a day off, but the first thing Adam does is get himself off in the shower. 

Tommy’s not in there with him, and he can’t even smell it because of the water running, but he can tell. There’s more noise coming from the bathroom than normal, and Adam’s been in there longer than normal. 

Tommy squeezes his eyes closed and tells himself not to think about Adam jerking off in there, not to think about Adam’s fist sliding up his big cock slowly, not to think about Adam’s hand twisting at the head the way he likes, not to think about the water slicking the way, making it easier for Adam’s hand to slide back down.

Needless to say, it doesn’t work.

By the time Adam comes out, flushed and only wearing a towel around his waist, Tommy’s got his knees drawn up on the bed so he doesn’t have to look at his own cock tenting the sheets and know that he’s not getting off today.

He’s kind of mad, too. He tried telling himself that he had no right to be angry while Adam was still in the shower, but he can’t stop himself. He resents Adam for doing this to him, for making him wait when Adam’s getting off.

And he’s not hiding it very well, either, because Adam’s face darkens as soon as he catches the scent in the air.

“You did this to yourself,” Adam says sharply, digging through his bag and pulling a pair of boxers out of it.

Tommy throws his arm over his face and doesn’t answer. He’s still trying to calm himself down – deep breaths in and out – but it isn’t working, and now Adam’s anger is tinting the air, and this situation is just getting worse and worse.

He listens to the sounds of Adam getting dressed with his arm over his face, resentment coiling in his veins. And Adam, who’s normally so good at reading Tommy’s moods, doesn’t even say anything until he’s done, and then it’s just, “you have less than an hour to get ready,” while throwing one of the room keys at Tommy’s head.

This is not the way Tommy wanted this to go.

 

They don’t really talk until the next morning. Sure, there were some kisses and hugs and stuff, but that was mostly just to appease Tommy’s cheetah, who doesn’t want to shut up about how _lonely_ it feels. They don’t really talk about anything, either, because Adam’s busy running around doing whatever it is he does when he’s not with Tommy.

That night they go to sleep in the same bed, like always, but it’s with their backs touching instead of curled together.

They wake up in the same position, and Tommy can smell his own loneliness drenching the atmosphere. He pulls his knees towards his chest, nestling farther into the pillow, but it doesn’t make up for the fact that Adam’s right there and not holding him.

He knows Adam’s awake, but neither of them say anything for a long time.

It’s Adam who breaks the silence. “Why did you do it?” he asks, and Tommy can’t even pretend that he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

But knowing what Adam’s talking about doesn’t mean he has to answer, and Adam sighs. The springs in the mattress creak as Adam moves around. “You wanted punishment, right?” Adam asks. He’s forcing the issue because that’s what he does, and Tommy doesn’t have the energy to resent him for that.

It doesn’t mean he answers that either. He keeps staring at the wall, half blinded by the pillow in front of his face. “You wanted to see how far you could push before I made you stop, and now that you have you don’t like the consequences. But that’s why they’re consequences, and you pouting isn’t gonna change my mind, baby.” 

A second later, Adam’s weight lifts off the bed completely, and Tommy’s left alone with his thoughts.

And his emptiness. Can’t forget that.

 

Tommy thinks about what Adam said. He can’t _stop_ thinking about it, and it’s not like he has much around to distract him – he could get through most of his days blindfolded and half asleep now, he’s so used to this life.

He started this because he did want to see what the consequences were gonna be. Adam’s right about that. That’s not what the problem is.  
The problem is that Adam can’t see that Tommy needs more attention if the consequences are gonna be like this. Tommy needs to be hugged and kissed and told that Adam loves him on a normal day, and taking away some of their intimacy just means that he needs _more_ of that.

And Adam’s not around to give him that right now. Eventually he has to stop feeling sorry for himself and get over it, but that’s hard when he hasn’t been cuddled in nearly eight hours.

So he does the only logical thing and curls up on the couch beside Neil, shifting over stealthily until they’re pressed up together, touching from their shoulders to their thighs. 

Neil wraps an arm around his back, and it doesn’t feel like cuddling with Adam, but it’s enough to take some of the hurt in his chest away.

He wonders vaguely what Neil would do if he tried climbing into his lap, but he’s not entirely sure that he wants to find out, so he stops thinking about it and they just sit in silence.

And then Neil goes out for a cigarette and Tommy trails along behind him, hands shoved in his pockets and watching the ground underneath his feet. He stands close enough to Neil that they’d be touching if Neil put his hand out, and Neil talks to him while he smokes, keeping him distracted.

Neil smells a little bit like anger the entire time, but Tommy can tell it’s not directed at him, so he ignores it and pays as much attention to the conversation as he can. Tries to be as normal as possible. 

 

Later, when Adam’s finally back from whatever he was doing and he hugs Tommy absent-mindedly and with only one arm, his nose crinkles a little.

“You smell like smoke,” he says, holding Tommy at arms length. Tommy shrugs a little defensively.

“I was hanging out with Neil,” he mumbles, staring at the floor.

“You should take a shower, wash the smell off,” Adam says, letting go of Tommy and sitting in one of the chairs to start taking his boots off.

Tommy rolls his eyes and flops back down onto the bed, flicking the tv on. He takes great pleasure in the fact that he’s getting the smell all over the sheets, mostly because he’s not taking pleasure in a lot of other things right now.

He’s dozing fitfully by the time Adam’s weight pushes the mattress down beneath him. He considers moving, but he’s much too comfortable where he is and fuck Adam anyway.

He can feel Adam’s hesitance before Adam lies on top of him, crushing him into the mattress. Tommy makes a small sound, but he’s not really sure whether it’s supposed to be conveying distress or happiness. 

“Are you just upset because I won’t let you come?” Adam asks after a minute.

Tommy rolls his eyes. “I’m not upset,” he says into the pillow. It’s a blatant lie.

Adam laughs, but it’s not amused. “You think I can’t smell it on you?” he asks.

“Whatever. It’s not like you cared before.” 

On top of him, Adam goes chillingly still. “It’s not like I cared before?” he repeats. “Yeah, because not caring about your sub’s mood is completely normal and something that I do all the time, is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Can we just go to sleep? I’m really tired,” Tommy pleads instead of answering the question. His cheetah doesn’t like that, but Tommy doesn’t care. His cheetah would have him answer every direct question Adam ever asked him, regardless of what it was, and that’s not Tommy’s style. He doesn’t _answer_ to Adam just because Adam’s his Alpha.

Adam’s teeth closing around the back of his neck sharp and hard doesn’t come as a surprise, but Tommy grunts anyway. He doesn’t try to arch away from it – knows better than that by now – but he still tries to put himself somewhere else in his head.

It doesn’t work, and Tommy lies there while Adam marks his territory, trying not to fidget too much. 

Eventually, Adam’s mouth moves away. “Are you done now?” Tommy asks, letting his fingers uncurl from his palms.

Adam makes an unimpressed noise into the back of Tommy’s head. “No, I’m not done yet. What’s wrong with you? You’re acting like a bitch.” 

“Thought I was your bitch,” Tommy says. It slips out of him without him thinking about it, and he kind of regrets it when he smells Adam’s instant satisfaction. He fucking hates giving Adam that smell when he’s pissed at him.  
“Oh, you are, but you don’t normally like admitting it,” Adam says. “Seriously, what’s up? Lately you’ve just been smelling like longing and sadness all the time.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything. He’s learned that silence is usually his best weapon in the face of Adam’s Alpha-ness. 

Adam waits a couple minutes, but Tommy still doesn’t answer. “Tommy,” Adam says, the word sharp and final.

And the words just start spilling out of him. “I miss being hugged and kissed and cuddled and petted and you haven’t been doing that lately and you’re always off doing press stuff or interviews and you didn’t even ask me how my day was yesterday,” he says in one long sentence, rushing to get the words out.

Adam doesn’t say anything for a minute, presumably letting Tommy’s words sink in, and after a few seconds Tommy starts squirming a little, kind of trying to get free but not really.

Not that it works, anyway – Adam just shoves him down absently with one hand on the back of Tommy’s neck. Tommy buries his head in the pillow and goes still.

Adam’s weight lifts off of him before he says anything, and he slides his hands underneath Tommy’s chest and forces him to roll over.

Tommy goes, because there’s no point in trying to resist. “I’m sorry,” Adam says, drawing Tommy up with him until he’s sitting cross-legged and Tommy’s in his lap.

Tommy purposely doesn’t meet Adam’s eyes. “I didn’t know,” Adam says, putting one hand on Tommy’s jaw and tipping his head up. Tommy shrugs, eyes skittering over Adam’s face to stare blindly behind him.

Adam sighs and lets him avoid eye contact, drawing him into a tight hug. He rocks Tommy back and forth for a long time, and after a while some of the tightness in Tommy’s chest starts to ease.

“You have to _talk_ to me, baby,” Adam says after a while. “I don’t want you to feel like that again.”

Tommy shrugs a little. Adam sighs again and tips Tommy’s head back up, covering Tommy’s mouth with his own, slow and unavoidable.

There’s a part of Tommy – that tiny little part that will never believe that he’s Adam’s – that wishes it didn’t make everything feel better. But it does, so Tommy lets go of it and opens up for it.

And Tommy’s cheetah thinks that it makes everything right again.

 

It’s clear that Adam’s making a conscious effort to make sure that he touches Tommy enough, and Tommy appreciates it, he does. It makes his cheetah content, happy with the way things are going.

And he’s thinking that it’s going to make it easier to get through the next three days without coming.

Their relationship isn’t about the sex, not really. Sure, it plays a big part in their everyday lives, and it brings out their weres, but there’s more to it than that. There’s that feeling of love, of warmth, of happiness, of _home_ that Tommy feels when he’s with Adam, and that’s what really matters.

Thinking like this is making him feel sappy, though, so he goes about his day and when they’re in a hotel room later that night and Adam draws him down to his knees, he goes eagerly.

They really don’t do this often enough. He can count on one hand the number of times he’s blown Adam in four months, mostly because Adam’s wolf would rather fuck him than get blown.

And even though he knows he’s not coming tonight, the feel of Adam’s cock stretching his mouth wide, pushing in, makes him feel good, sends crazy little shivers down his spine.

He grips Adam’s thighs and tries to watch his teeth, but it’s hard to remember when Adam’s taste is flooding his mouth and Adam’s scent is drenching his brain and he’s being surrounded by Adam. 

He slides back to suck on just the head of Adam’s dick, eyes closed and just letting the feeling of Adam’s happiness wash over him until Adam comes.

He swallows, and it’s a little difficult because he’s not used to it, but he mostly manages. Adam pulls out carefully and then wipes the corner of Tommy’s mouth with his thumb before drawing Tommy back to his feet.

Tommy wobbles a little as Adam leads him to the bed, knees shaky. He collapses onto the mattress gratefully, his skin still buzzing with the residue of Adam’s arousal and his own still pulsing through his veins.  
“So good, baby,” Adam murmurs, pulling Tommy half on top of him to kiss him some more, sliding his hands across Tommy’s back.

Tommy arches into it, chasing the taste of Adam’s tongue every time Adam goes to draw back. They make out for a long time, and by the time Adam pulls back for real, Tommy’s not really in any danger of actually coming, at least not without any contact.

“I love you,” Adam says, one hand curled around Tommy’s neck.

Tommy kind of wishes that he doesn’t beam back, but he does.

 

On the seventh day, Tommy wakes up already hard and curled into Adam’s side, cheetah ready to roll over and offer his throat if it means Adam will let him come.

So of course, Adam doesn’t. He kisses Tommy as soon as he wakes up, tongue curling lazily behind Tommy’s teeth. Tommy makes eager little sounds into Adam’s mouth and spreads his thighs, trying to make room for Adam’s hips in between them.

But Adam doesn’t take the hint. “You good for a couple more hours?” he murmurs after pressing a few more kisses into Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy blinks up at him stupidly. “What?”

Adam smoothes a hand down Tommy’s arm, fingers coming to a stop circled around Tommy’s wrist. “You can come now,” he says quietly, “and it’ll be quick and easy and over in two minutes. Or you can wait until we get to the hotel and it’ll hurt and it’ll last forever and it’ll make you pass out from how good it is. It’s your choice.”

Tommy draws in a shuddering breath and doesn’t even ask his cheetah which one it’s going to be. “Later,” he says, and he’s rewarded with the curve of Adam’s smile.

 

Later isn’t for another six hours. Six hours during which Tommy had fidgeted and daydreamed and followed Adam around, not willing to let him get too far out of sight, while everyone else had laughed and made jokes about the two of them.

Tommy didn’t really care. He knew he was getting off soon, and that’s all that mattered.

And now, with tears soaking his blindfold and limbs stretched to their limits, he’s not entirely sure that this was the right decision.

His cheetah doesn’t agree. His cheetah couldn’t be happier right now, tied to the bed with nowhere to go and Adam bringing him to the edge over and over again and letting him teeter there for a few long minutes before drawing him back.

But he’s spent his entire life perfecting his technique of ignoring his cheetah, so he just keeps doing it while he melts under Adam’s hands.

And Adam wasn’t kidding about making it hurt, either. Tommy doesn’t know how long they’ve been here, but he knows that it’s been long enough by the way his dick’s actually hurting with the need to come.

Except long enough is never really _long enough_ with Adam.

Tommy lets out a shivery sigh when Adam nudges his thighs further apart. A couple seconds later there’s the heat of Adam’s knees radiating onto Tommy’s skin, and Tommy thinks about closing his thighs again, because that would trap Adam there.

He doesn’t, because his thighs are already trembling with exhaustion, but it’s a nice thought anyway.

His hands jerk uselessly above his head when Adam’s tongue drags along the crease of his thigh. Adam’s doing it on purpose, Tommy knows he is, but that doesn’t make it any easier to lie still for it.

And then Adam drags his tongue up to Tommy’s left nipple and bites down lightly, and Tommy can’t lie still anymore. His back arches, and after a second he can hear himself making broken sounds. If his hands weren’t tied he’d have them buried in Adam’s hair, trying to tug him up so their mouths would meet, because kissing’s awesome, he loves kissing.

“How many fingers do you want?” Adam asks, lifting his head. Tommy shakes his head a little, trying to clear his thoughts. 

Adam decides before he can answer, though. “Two,” he says, and then his hands leave Tommy’s body altogether. 

One hand returns a few seconds later, going directly to Tommy’s ass and spreading his ass cheeks apart, slick with lube.

“Ah,” Tommy says as Adam puts one finger into him, trying not to squirm from the coldness. Adam laughs a little as he puts a second one in, scissoring them gently and opening Tommy up.  
He should really use more than two, considering that it’s been a week since the last time Tommy got fucked, but Tommy’s not complaining, not when it means that Adam’s gonna be in him that much sooner.

Adam’s fingers pull out, leaving him empty for a few seconds before Adam’s cock is nudging its way inside.

Some of the tension leaves Tommy’s muscles. Apparently he missed getting fucked more than he thought he would, and it feels really good at the same time as it hurts.

And it definitely does hurt – Adam’s no slouch in the size department, and it’s a stretch even when Tommy has been recently fucked.

“S’good?” Adam asks, one hand curled around the back of Tommy’s neck and the other gripping his hip.

He has a weird obsession with the back of Tommy’s neck – it’s his default place to touch, regardless of what they’re doing or where they are – but Tommy doesn’t comment on it. “S’good,” he agrees breathlessly, blinking almost frantically behind the blindfold. He wants to see. Adam probably looks amazing right now, all sweaty and happy and focused, making sure that his dick’s in Tommy just right.

Which it really, really is. 

“Good,” Adam says, and starts thrusting.

It’s a little choppy at first. They could’ve done with more lube, especially because Tommy’s not that open, and Adam has to really work at it, jamming his hips back and forth until Tommy loosens up a little, enough to make the slide easier.

And then it’s good, really, really good. Adam’s thrusts keep hitting that sweet little spot deep inside Tommy’s body, and Tommy’s moaning for it, sweat dripping down his neck and sinking into the pillow.

Abruptly, Tommy’s noises get cut off by Adam’s mouth on his, forceful and intense and just the right side of painful, teeth digging into Tommy’s lower lip.

Tommy’s orgasm has been building for hours now, but it isn’t until Adam mumbles “I love you” into his mouth that he actually starts coming.

He’d be embarrassed about coming because of such sappiness, but he’s too busy draining his brains out his dick.

It’s intense, and it hurts almost as much as it feels good. He’s come without a hand on his dick before, but never after holding off for so long, and by the time it’s over his blindfold is completely soaked with salty tears and he’s sweat nearly all of his fluids out.

Adam’s thrusts haven’t slowed down at all, but he doesn’t smell like he’s about to come, so Tommy floats on the haze of a really good come while he gets his breath back, harder than it sounds because of the way Adam’s still going at him.

“Love you too,” he slurs when he’s finally caught his breath, and Adam laughs, mouth dragging along Tommy’s jaw while he picks up speed.

“I know, baby,” he says, and Tommy still can’t see his face but he can tell that Adam’s really concentrating now, so close to coming that both of them can practically taste it.

“Gonna come in me?” Tommy manages, fingers curling weakly above his head. His arms are almost asleep, but he still feels good enough that he doesn’t even care.

Adam snarls and crushes their mouths together in response, and Tommy can’t help but laugh, because it’s just so typical. Adam’s wolf always takes over when he’s about to come, and his thrusts become jagged and short, like he’s trying to stay as deep in Tommy’s ass as he possibly can.

He starts coming, teeth tugging Tommy’s lower lip and hands clutching his skin, and Tommy lets him, because there’s not much he wouldn’t do for Adam, including letting himself be used as a chew toy every now and then when Adam comes.

Tommy barely even registers the slickness dripping down his thighs and onto the sheets after Adam’s pulled out, because Adam’s gone back to kissing him again, soft and sweet now that he’s gotten what he wanted.

There’s a lot of kissing. There’s also a lot of petting, and by default, cuddling, while Adam undoes the knots and rubs feeling back into Tommy’s limbs one by one.

Tommy’s almost asleep, protected by the warmth of Adam’s body and head curled underneath Adam’s chin when Adam says it.  
“Consequences.” It’s not loud, not by any means, but Tommy hears it clearly. 

He takes a breath in slowly. “Consequences,” he agrees, a little smile on his face. Adam knows how to take care of him while he’s being punished now, so things will be good.

Although Adam’s probably still pissed about him cuddling with Neil. For some reason Alphas get even more territorial than normal when their subs get close to one of their siblings, and Tommy’s not stupid enough to think that Adam’s just going to forget about the cuddling thing.

But they can deal with that later. This is exactly how things should be right now.


End file.
